RETIREDHow Sweet To Be An Idiot
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: Here is another WEIRD WEIRD WEIRD typical PinkScyther fic. Well, songfic. If this doesn't convince you that I'm an idiot, nothing will... And it's written for some of the authors who have been nice to me... oh yeah, and as usual Tracy dies.


HOW SWEET TO BE AN IDIOT  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song 'How Sweet To Be An Idiot', Monty Python does. And I don't own anything else but myself and my Pokémon.  
  
I'm bored with using the level editor to cheat at Laser Kombat, so I'll write another weird fic. It's a songfic, because I found a song that suits me perfectly. But I could NEVER write a fic that didn't incorporate Pokémon somehow, or...you guessed it...the death of Tracy. And I think I will put in the authors who have been nice to me.   
  
  
PINKSCYTHER: *once again on her bed* Ahh, damn it's boring around here! Now what do I do when I'm bored...*thinking* Oh yeah, I make weird stuff happen. Hmm, now what do I do this time? *suddenly a light bulb appears over her head*  
  
THUNDER: Rai rai rai rai rai. *translation* There's a lightbulb over your head.  
  
PS: *grabs the lightbulb* Hmmm, it's not working...  
  
THUNDER: *laughing* Rai rai rai rai rai rai rai! *translation* The lights are not all on upstairs!  
  
SLASH: *laughing* SCYYYYTHEEEEER SCYTHE SCYTHE SCYTHE SCYTHE! *aww, come on, I don't need to translate laughter do I?*  
  
PS: Your a riot - chu Thunder. *the lightbulb comes on while she's holding it* OW! Yay, I've got an idea! I think I'll invite everyone who's been nice to me to a concert!  
  
SPARKY: Pikachu? Pi pika chu pi... *translation* A concert? Now that's not like you...  
  
PS: Not an ordinary concert, a PinkScyther type totally weird concert!  
  
SPARKY: *sighs and that white cloud comes from her mouth* Pi pika pi chu... *translation* Now that's much more like you...  
  
PS: Now, who's been nice to me recently... Well, Mewberries gave me another good review today, and she likes The Three Stooges... And Blue9Tiger replied to my email today, he said that I rocked... And MeowthMix emailed me too, she liked my idea... I think I'd better invite pikachu13 because she's my friend, plus I owe her 'coz she doesn't like Monty Python or the Three Stooges, plus she'd never forgive me if I didn't... Well, that'll do for now! *suddenly the bedroom disappears and PinkScyther is standing on a stage with a piano* Cool! Now, time for everyone else to arrive... *everyone mentioned above appears*   
  
PIKACHU13: Here we go again! There had better not be any more of that Monty Python or Three Stooges crap in this one!  
  
BLUE9TIGER: It's been a while...  
  
MEOWTHMIX: Yeah, it has.  
  
MEWBERRIES: Are we gonna kill Tracy again?  
  
PS: Don't worry, something has already been planned for Tracy... This time, you're all here to relax and watch me perform!   
  
PIKACHU13: Alright, I can't wait to see you make a fool of yourself as usual!  
  
PS: Well I'm glad you're lookin' forward to it. Popcorn anyone?  
***  
*everyone is seated and the lights go out. Then they go back on and PinkScyther is sitting at the piano.*  
  
PS: Here is a song that describes me perfectly. *starts playing, and sings this song:*  
  
How sweet to be an idiot,   
  
As harmless as a cloud,  
  
Too small to hide the sun,  
  
Always poking fun,  
  
At the warm but insecure untidy crowd.  
  
How sweet to be an idiot,  
  
And dip my brain in joy,  
  
Children laughing at my back,  
  
With no fear of attack,  
  
As much retaliation as a toy.  
  
How sweet to be an idiot.  
  
*instrumental*  
  
I wander down the street,  
  
Smile at everyone I meet.  
  
But suddenly a scream,  
  
Smashes through my dream,  
  
Fee, fi, fo, fum,  
  
I smell the blood of an asylum.  
  
Hey you,   
  
You're such a pedant,  
  
Got as many brains as a dead ant,  
  
As much imagination as a caravan site!  
  
But I still love you,  
  
Still love you.  
  
How sweet to be an idiot,  
  
How sweet,  
  
How sweet,  
  
How sweet.  
  
  
*stands up and takes a bow* Thankyou, thankyou!  
*suddenly, Tracy wanders onto the stage*  
  
TRACY: Hey, where am I?  
  
PS: Just in time for the duet! *grabs Tracy* And now for my 'Nutty Professor' impression! *starts playing again* Loving you is easy 'coz you're beautiful... Dootn dootn doo doo! Tracy? *whacks him across the face with a plank of wood*  
  
TRACY: *like Regie* Waaahooaahooaa!  
  
PS: That was pretty! Ladies and gentlemen, Tracy has left the building! Thankyou and goodnight! *slams Tracy's head in the piano lid and decapitates him*  
  
*everyone cheers really loud*  
  
THE END  
  
  
Well, that was a little different. Now I come to think of it, there aren't that many weird songfics out there... Be honest, that song suits me. You only have to look at the title to see that! I think I am obsessed with killing Tracy. I'm also obsessed with Pokémon, and peanut butter. I AM WEIRD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! 


End file.
